Qui suis-je?
by shinichi edogawa spiderwilk
Summary: Petite fic écrite. Retracent se qui se passerait après la chute de l'organisation. BONNE LECTURE.
1. prologue

Yo j'écris sa après un très (mais alors très) long moment que l'histoire me toute dans la tête mais faute d'envie d'écrire (car j'écris sur ma tablette) elle ne vient que maintenant. Pour commencer je tiens à dire qu'il y aura un OC que je qualifierais de moyen, j'explique: je rendrai certains personnages plus insouciant ainsi que pervers. Vous verrez, je pense assez souvent des phrase entre parenthèse ou les personnages dialoguerons avec moi (se sera le plus drôle possible Ai: vu ton humour je le sent pas Conan: moi non plus Moi: méchant!). Un exemple vaut tous les discours LOL (Ai: voilà c'est ce que je disais). Ensuite il y aura deux versions une lemon (dispo ici) et une sans (dispo sur le kudo forum).

Je voulais présenter ma façon d'écrire avant de mettre le premier chapitre.

Et maintenant la quatrième de couverture (communément appeler le dos) si c'était un roman:

P(oint)D(e)V(ue) Conan:

Ca fait une peu de temps que l'organisation est détruite. Ai à trouver un antidote et a décidé de redevenir Shiho. J'en suis assez contant car je m'était habitue à notre relation qu'il est difficile de qualifier. Nous avons mis un plan au point pour faire disparaitre Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara, malheureusement il fera souffrir beaucoup de monde. Mais là c'est une belle journée donc je vais profiter après tous je suis toujours Conan Edogawa. N'est-ce pas?


	2. Chapitre 1 c'est finie

Je n'y crois pas. Je suis la sous la pluie, une arme dans la main et du sang sur le visage et les vêtements.

Comment tous sa avait pu arriver ? La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. J'étais allé en cours, chez le prof. J'allais rentrer cher Ran quand je ressue un appel de Jodie qui m'a annoncé avoir eu été appelé par Rena Mizunashi qui lui a dit qu'il y aurait une rencontre des membres les plus hauts de l'organisation sauf le patron.

J'ai appelé Ran et lui ai dit que je rester dormir cher le professeur a quoi elle a répondu : « d'accord a demain » et j'ai répondu non je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne voulais pas que la dernière chose que je lui dirais soit un mensonge et rien n'était moins sûr que ma survie.

Une fois devant le hangar ou devait se tenir leur réunion un mauvais souvenir me revenu. C'était celui où Akémi s'était faite tuée.

Nous nous mîmes en place autour de l'entrepôt mais juste avant de rentrer Jodie me dit :

-Cool-kid, fait attention mais, surtout n'hésite pas à tirer.

Je resserrai l'arme que l'on m'avait donnée bien décidé à ne pas l'utiliser sauf pour dissuader les Hommes en noir de sortir les leurs. Jodie leva trois doigts, deux, un…..

-FBI les mains en l'air, dit-elle quand nous entrâmes dans le hangar.

Au moment où nous avons pénétré le hangar je vu trois personnes se cacher derrière des caisses : Gin, Bourbon et Vermont mais tous les autres était resté là et c'était juste retourner vers nous et n'avez pas bougé. Ce qui nous permit de tous les contrôler et à mon plus grand étonnement ils obéirent à l'ordre de l'agent du FBI. Jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation ait lieu à ce moment tout dégénéra les coups de feu pleuvaient et les crient de douleurs remplissaient l'endroit.

Puis tous s'arrêta, le calme après une tempête. J'en profitai pour aller voir derrière les caisses ou Vermouth, Bourbon et Gin s'étaient cachés et je vis la blonde (pas frappé j'ai mis ça pour rigoler) accompagner de Bourbon qui lui appuyer sur la jambe avec un tissu dont les bords étaient blanc et le centre rouge. Je devinai une blessure par balle ce qu'elle confirma en disant :

« -Je devance ta question, c'est Gin qui m'a tiré dans la jambe avant de s'enfuir… »

Elle s'embla couper sa phrase quand Jodie arriva, mais je croisai son regard qui regarda ensuite un point derrière. J'éloignai mes lunettes de quelques centimètres de mon visage pour voir ce qu'il y avait grâce au reflet, et je remarquai une porte entre-ouverte. Je m'en approchai discrètement et vis Gin qui s'éloignait. Je tirai un ballon qui lui frôla la tête, et qui le fit se retourner.

«-Tu veut fuir Gin ?

-Qui est tu ?

-Shinichi Kudo détective.

-J'aurais préférais que tu restes là-bas tu serais mort dans l'explosion comme les autres. »

Je n'u que le temps de me retourner pour voir le hangar exploser.

« -Alors jolie vue n'est-ce pas détective, me dit-il après l'explosion.

- Ferme-la ! Dis-je en pointant mon arme sur lui.

-Tu permets, me dit-il de façon sarcastique quand son téléphone sonna. Oui boss …QUOI ! Mer°° ! »

Après je me souviens qu'il a sorti son arme puis trou noir, je ne voyais plus rien mais j'entendu les deux coups de feu, je sentie l'odeur de la poudre, je ressentie le sang qui m'éclaboussait le visage mes genoux heurtant le sol et la pluie commençant a tombé.

Peu de temps après je fût entourer de nombreuses personnes qui étaient sans doute des infirmiers ou des policiers venues pour l'explosion qui devaient me parler mais que je n'entendais pas, car mon attention était retenu par la blessure par balle au dans sa tête. Avais-je vraiment tué quelqu'un ? Je me dégouté. Je me torturais l'esprit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans mon cham de perception. S'approcha du corps de Gin et tourna son poignet vers moi. La tout me revient il avait pointé son arme vers son crâne et moi vers son poignet ce qui expliquer la blessure dans celui-ci mais je n'avais visiblement pas tiré assez rapidement. L'adrénaline commençais à partir et je moi je sombrais dans l'inconscience mais avant de tomber pour de bon j'entendis quelqu'un me dire :

« C'est finie Kudo. »


End file.
